


A Small Moment of Calm

by hexane553



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, POV Second Person, post sex? morning after? idk, smallarry, stevelmeyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexane553/pseuds/hexane553
Summary: Larry gets ready for work after a night with Mr. Small.It's just a short drabble because there was an alarming lack of stevelmeyer works on here, hope y'all like my word dump :P
Relationships: Larry & Mr. Small (The Amazing World of Gumball), Larry/Mr. Small (The Amazing World of Gumball
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Small Moment of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> yes I headcanon Mr. Small as some sort of naturally carnivorous primate  
> also Larry is both paper and rock at the same time?? wack

Holy shit, you’re a mess. Those teeth of Steve’s really did a number on you - though you’re fairly confident that he didn’t mean to, and that it was only a byproduct of his carnivorous ancestry. You lift a hand to your neck and wince. Yeah, that’s gonna need some makeup if you’re going to work. 

You sigh and turn away from the bathroom mirror, rubbing your eyes. The bathroom is still a bit unfamiliar, but you’ve been here long enough to have what few of your belongings you had here, mingled with an assortment of herbal soaps, crystals, and more questionable hippie self-care paraphernalia. Taking a piece of grayish paper in your hands, you cut out a section large enough to cover the worst of it, using tape to simply stick it on. If anyone asks, you’ll tell them it’s because you didn’t get enough sleep as usual, which isn’t entirely false. 

You walk back into the bedroom, where a few clothes are still strewn about. You’re not usually one for cleaning up the house, being busy with work and such, but you do the simple courtesy of picking them up and throwing them into a hamper, a clash of solid-colored uniforms and eye-bleeding rainbow prints. Opening the closet, you put on a fresh green uniform and black slacks for yet another shift at the convenience store, affixing a plastic badge to your chest. Larry Needlemeyer. 

Before you go, however, you take a moment to gaze upon your sleeping companion. It wasn’t fair that he still looked so angelic after a rough night - granted, it was mostly because it was hidden all of his fluff. Still, the tousled clouds of fur created an adorably disheveled look that just melted your heart, rising and falling with the gentle breath of your boyfriend. 

You give a gentle kiss on your boyfriend’s forehead, and he smiles in his sleep, a perfect image of peace. 

You smile back, the hard edges of your face seemingly softening. Moments like these were a welcome breather from the typical barrage of blue-collar jobs you were saddled with, along with Steve’s generally laid-back nature. You chose to continue working most of your jobs, just to keep your adrenaline levels stable, but you knew that with each passing day you were slowly relaxing into a more peaceful existence. And hey, it hasn't been all quiet, what with his eccentric antics that often caused more chaos than control - and you love that too.

It’s been a blessing to be with him, you think, as you close the door quietly behind you. A small moment of calm.


End file.
